The Wish Scarf
by FireZenzizenzizenzic
Summary: The kidnapping of Young Justice has taken place XD now they are forced to obey your every wish. what do you know wishes DO come true XD
1. Chapter 1

HI IT'S ME FIRE (as of now you shall refer to me as Fire XD) MY first fanfic don't hate me I'll get better (hopefully)

A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO THOSE WHO LET ME USE THERE IDEAS and/or REFER TO THEIR STORIES. YOU GUYS ARE DEFINATLY TROUGHT XD

IMPORTANT ANNOCMENT: WORD DOES NOT ACCEPT CHEEEEESSSSEEEE :'(

**So without further ado:**

**DISCLAIMER: Ok lemme see. I don't own wish scarf or the idea of kidnapping or the blogs or nyan cat… anything else? OH YEAH! Once upon a time in the future I will hopefully own Young Justice but for now I DO NOT OWN :'(**

* * *

><p>KIDNAPPING<p>

One peaceful day in Fire's kitchen, Fire stood there stabbing an orange. Then an idea occurred to her "I have an idea!" she thought, " KIDNAP YOUNG JUSTICE!" In fact she was so whelmed by this thought that she decided to go do it.

"This is the stupidest movie I have EVER seen!" Kid Flash (a.k.a. Wally) announced, staring at the T.V.

"For once Baywatch I have to agree with you" Artemis stated. They had been watching a movie* were all the characters did was walk and talk then walk some more then drink then walk and- Well you get the point.

"Who picked out this movie?" Robin questioned

"I believe it was just on" Replied Aqualad (or Kaldur)

"Why don't we just watch the fuzzy channel*?" Superboy (/Conner) suggested

They all stared at him blankly. "What?" He asked

"Never mind, why don't we play a game?" M'gann (Megan) suggested

And at that moment a sinister cackle floated about the room.

"Robin!" Wally shouted wondering what horrors his friend was about to unleash

"Wally, I'm right here," Robin told him.

"OH! Then… Who cackled?"

They all looked around the room curiously for a moment before getting into their battle stances. A crash was heard in the kitchen and the team cautiously made their way there. As soon as they were in the middle of the kitchen BAM! Fire (no not me) covered the walls around them. But oddly enough they weren't hot. They got closer and closer and closer until they were at the team. Kaldur tried to put them out with his water bearers… No use they didn't work!

"Since when does water not put out fire?" Wally questioned. Just then the flames reached where the teens were standing but it did not burn them, instead they felt heat for a moment. Then they blinked. What they saw amazed them… and scared them. They were in a GIGANTIC room, the walls were yellow and there were pictures everywhere. Weird weird pictures. On the walls there was a picture of aardvark/antelope children, Artemis and Wally… together, a picture of Santa with knives/bullets/who-knows-what in it. CANDY CANES! (a pic of candy canes with exclamation marks at the bottom), Some random person going 0_0 and =O, somebody getting crushed by a piano and in front of them a picture of Spitfire wedding! (XD) Robin cackled evilly when he saw that picture, " When did THAT happen?" He questioned still smiling.

"NEVER." Both Wally and Artemis yelled together, blushing furiously.

Before Robin could say another word a random T.V. came out of nowhere and started playing nyan cat. The team slightly startled by the random T.V. got back into defensive positions and looked around. There was a small cage a strange looking leash and many MANY weapons. Wally suddenly dashed to the back of the room where there were candy canes, cheeeeeeeessseeee! XD, cookies, strawberries, a chocolate fountain, like every type of chocolate there is and chocolate coins (XD). Wally immediately went for the coins/

"WALLY!" Robin yelled, "Who knows what sort of crazy mastermind has kidnapped us! Do you have ANY idea what could be in that food?"

"Don't worry Rob I recognize these coins, there from that crazy reviewer on the blogs*."

"…"

"Here want one?"

Robin sighed, mentally face palming. Just then kumquats came flying at their heads. Unprepared for such an odd occurrence well lets just say there face's looked like this o_0. Then a random girl came flying out of nowhere and whacked them all upside the head with a frying pan then tied scarves around their necks. Then she looked at you, yes reader YOU and said

"These fascinating scarves are called "wish scarves*" they will make these characters," Gestures to YJ, "Do whatever you/I command of them. So send in your wishes by pressing the pretty little button labelled "review" to make your wish come true today" Then she smiled cheesily and brought out a chainsaw, "Because if you don't I know who I will eliminate first" She smiled again and yelled, "Bye remember the button THE BUTTON!"

* * *

><p><strong>What's this YJ kidnapped to do your bidding? COOOOL so in the words of the not-so-mysterious-girl REVIEW please? Cherries?<strong>

***I have no idea what supey calls what he watch's on T.V. sooooo ya I'm calling it the fuzzy channel until I know otherwise**

***Wally, Artemis and Robin have blogs so if you haven't checked those out yet… YOU SHOULD**

*** Wish scarf was originally AdenaWolf and MusicLoverbwg's idea so thanks guys for letting me use it XD**

**I'll accept anything (except slash) and yes I know whom I will kill first so pretty pretty please? It's for the life of an epic hero! *puppy dog eyes* … *pulls out chainsaw***


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU! EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED YOU MADE ME REALLY HAPPY XD!

**Some of these wish's I know not how to do but I'll try my best sorry if I mess up.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the phrase GREAT GOGALY-MOOGALY! Or the phrase TO THE BATCAVE! Or the fork idea or the shirt material idea (how it looks like fire) or the prank calls or the waffle song or any of the songs here or the blogs or other stuff you recognize as yours. If I owned Young Justice there would be more Spitfire, an episode (like downtime) for each character and most importantly WE WOULD HAVE OUR EPIC EPISODES, GREATER-THAN-COLON-HYPHON-LEFT-PARENTHISIS EXCLAMATION MARK, EXCLAMATION MARK, EXCLAMATION MARK

"GREAT GOGALY-MOOGALY THE BACON IS KIWI FRESH!" The random girl yelled

Wally opened his eyes and screamed. There was a giant fork in his face. He pushed the fork away to find a girl standing in the middle of the room. Her hair was black, in pigtails and poofy. She wore pink boots, black pants with a fire flower (basically just a flower that's being consumed by/made up of fire) crawling up the right pant leg, a short sleeved shirt that midway through had ruffles and looked like fire when she moved and a domino mask like Robin's.

"KF'S UP," She yelled to no one in particular. He looked around it looked Robin was to his right Artemis to his left Kaldur beside Robin and Conner beside Kaldur then M'gann beside Arty, and the whole team was tied to…tri-folds? With liquorice?

"Glad your up kid sleepy-head" She said, "My name is FireZenzizenzizenzic but you can call me Fire"

"Lucky for all of you I got review's and didn't have to kill you all with forks!" Then she smiled like that wasn't something you don't hear everyday. "Since one of you is up I can't wait for the oth-," Suddenly a light dawned

on her and she exclaimed "OMGOSH YOUR NOT TIED WITH LIQUORICE!" Then she proceeded to tie him to a chair with said candy. After she finished this task she took out some Jackfruits from who-knows-where and started throwing them at YJ.

"GOOD! NOW THAT YOU'RE ALL AWAKE WE CAN START!" Fire exclaimed VERY enthusiastic about it. "Should we be worried?" whispered Wally to Robin, "Not sure," He whispered back "but almost certain whatever she'll make us do will not be whelming, not whelming at all"

"First up Wally has to kiss Artemis!" The liquorice fell from a blushing Wally/Artemis "WHAT!" they both yelled, " YOU CAN'T MAKE US TO THAT!"

"Yes I can, see those scarves around your necks? They're called Wish Scarves they make you obey wishes"

"Wha-

"How"

"Not again*!"

"Excuse me but-'

"Why me? Why-

"…"

"TO THE WISHES!"

Robinlover360

_Mmmm...starve Wally and then eat a buffet in front of him ...,...Yahoo best I got;D_

Wally: NOOOOO! WHY? WWWHHHHYYY?

Fire: the feast will be at the end

Wally: *growls and mutters nasty words under breath*

Fire: don't worry you'll like the next one better

_music lover bwg_

_Spitfire kissing. 'Nuff said_

_lol fire your crazy :)_

Fire: Fan girl squeal "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Wally/Artemis: NO WAY!

Fire: smack's Wally on the head with a frying pan

Wally: OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR

Fire* points to review* YJ-Lover

_Make Wally kiss Artemis if he doesn't wack him with a frying pan_

_oh hi Robin you and Artemis are my fav characters :P_

Wally: Why are they all Robin fans?

Robin: Because Robin is awesome, thanks YJ-Lover

Artemis: thanks

Fire: now KISS!

Wally/Artemis: NO!

Fire: wacks Wally again

Wally: OUCH! Why me? Why don't you hit Artemis?

Fire: 'cause the review only says to hit you

Wally: …

Artemis: YES! THANK YOU YJ-LOVER!

Fire: *cough*

Wally: let's get this over with

So slowly Wally and Arty leaned in towards each other while Fire got Papayas for the team to eat.

Fire: look I'm not good at mushy romantic scenes so just KISS ALREADY!

It lasted a couple seconds then they pulled away and stared at each other, but of course Robin had to ruin the moment

Robin: Wow you guys actually seemed to enjoy that

Wally: WHAT!

Artemis: NO WAY!

Fire: you totally did, DON'T DENY IT! She said pulling a spork out

M'gann (totally just realize she hasn't spoken till now) what's that?

Fire: This is a weapon of annihilation

Robin: it's a spork.

Fire: and?

Robin: it's just a spork

Fire: no it's not!

Robin: yes it is!

Fire: NO! DON'T INSULT THE FORK

Kaldur: *whispers* Robin I do not think it is wise to argue with a lunatic

Fire: I am merely relying on a genesis advice InvisibleNinja1234

Chainsaw? Really? Real crazies use weed hackers and forks. And I think they should all have to dress up in short shorts and bikinis, including the boys. Heh heh heh. Don't know where that Idea came from so... Ya

Fire: see?

Robin: A bikini?

Wally: o boy

Fire: go get changed…. NOW!

Minutes later the team emerged wearing

Kal: seashell bikini top and dark blue short shorts

Rob: yellow bikini top and Black shorts with robins on them

Wally: Red bikini top and Batman short shorts

Arty: Green bikini top and Kid Flash short shorts

Megan: orange bikini top and Superboy shorts

Supey: Blue top and Superman shorts

Fire: *is laughing her head off*

Wally: where did you get these?

Arty: yea *looks in disgust at her shorts* (OMGOSH NEW WORD GUST!) WHERE on earth did you find THESE?

Wally: *smirks* I like your shorts Arty

Arty: … why were you looking there in the 1st place?

Wally: um… well…. because

Fire: *doubles over laughing* YOU….. SHOULD….. SEE….. YOUR… FACES! ESPESIELLY…. YOU… WALL-MAN!

Wally: *glares*

M'gann: *sighs dreamily at Conner*

Conner: *in disgust* Where did you get these shorts?

Fire: *breath's* at the STORE OF STORYNESS

YJ:…

Big weird evil voice:

_The little mermaid_

_Make Kaldur take of his shirt then… Make him keep it of_

_Make Robin sing Jesse McCartney_

Superboy: Where did that voice come from?

Robin: must have been something she (gestures to Fire) installed

Fire: actually…. No not a voice like that

All stare slightly scared at each other

Fire: ummm Ok Kaldur you heard… it of with the shirt and uh Robin why don't you start singing now?

Robin: (still a little weirded out) suuuure

**"Beautiful Soul"**

_[Intro:]_  
>I don't want another pretty face<br>I don't want just anyone to hold  
>I don't want my love to go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
>To you I'd be always faithful<br>I want to be what you always needed  
>Then I hope you'll see the heart in me<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I don't want another pretty face<br>I don't want just anyone to hold  
>I don't want my love to go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul  
>You're the one I wanna chase<br>You're the one I wanna hold  
>I wont let another minute go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

You might need time to think it over  
>But I'm just fine moving forward<br>I'll ease your mind  
>If you give me the chance<br>I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

_[Chorus]_

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
>Maybe do you think you could want me too?<br>I don't wanna waste your time  
>Do you see things the way I do?<br>I just wanna know that you feel it too  
>There is nothing left to hide<p>

_[Chorus]_

I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul  
>I don't want another pretty face<br>I don't want just anyone to hold  
>I don't want my love to go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul  
>Ooooooo<br>Beautiful Soul, yeah  
>Oooooo, yeah<br>Your beautiful soul  
>Yeah<p>

M'gann: WOW! You sound exactly like Jesse

Wally: yea its uncanny

Robin: DO NOT!

Arty: ya you do

Fire: DON'T DENY IT! Even though it was kinda strange-looking considering what you're wearing

Robin -_-

Fire: There got 2 request in one shot

Wally: 2?

_LA CUPCAKE THE AWESOME_

_Can you make Wally and Artemis admit their love for each other? Plus make Robin sing_

Fire: at first no. then I upgraded it so YES!

Wally: NO

Artemis: BUT WE ALREADY KISSED!

Fire: the review says what the review says now get to it

Wally: small break first?

Fire: but what about the readers? *sad eyes*

Wally: uhhhhh make Robin sing again?

Fire:… YES!

Robin: .. NO!

Fire: Don't worry Robin I'll make the WHOLE team sing it: The waffle song

Robin: *groan*

Fire: SING YJ SING!

Team: *glares*

Then

THE WAFFLE SONG Robin: Do you like waffles?

Team: Ya we like waffles!

R: Do you like pancakes?

T: Ya we like pancakes

R: Do you like French toast?

T: Ya we like french toast

ALL: DO DO DO DO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL!

R: WAFFLES!

Wally: WAFFLES!

A: WAFFLES

R: WA-

A: DO DO DO DO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL!

R: Do you like waffles?

T: Ya we like waffles!

R: Do you like pancakes?

T: Ya we like pancakes

R: Do you like French toast?

T: Ya we like french toast

ALL: DO DO DO DO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL!

Dramatic strum of guitar

Fire: *to busy to talk because she is evilly laughing her head of*

Robin: Glad it amuses you so much, now can we get back to business *throws Spitfire couple an evil smile*

Wally: Arty..

Arty: my. name. is. Artemis

Wally: Fine. Artemis…. I seriously dislike you

Artemis: ditto! Were done here

Fire: WHAT! LIES ALL LIES *grabs rabid book* NOW LOOK YOU TWO TELL THE TRUTH OR… oh wait I forgot to turn on the upgrade. heh heh *turns on upgrade*

Wally/Artemis: I LOVE YOU!

M'gann: *giggles*

Superboy: *smiles slightly*

Kaldur (still shirtless): *also smiles slightly*

Robin: *cackles that epic cackle of his*

Fire: *satisfied smile* As amusing as that was we have to continue with the wishes *sigh*

_Dreamgirl32_

_I've had a very musical day._

_I want to see Wally sing 'Sorry blame it on me' By Akon to Artemis._

_Then I want Artemis to Sing 'F****** perfect' By Pink to Wally. I want to see very good choreography with this performance as well. In particular when it hits he line "They don't get my hair" Arty flings her hair in everyone's face._

_Then I want Robin to go to the empty Wayne Manor and change into nothing but a white dress shirt, Boxers (And when do this please tell me what's on them) socks, and his shades. Then, also with choreography, will sing 'Billionaire' by Bruno Mars as he dances around the mansion._

_After that Artemis will sing 'I won't say I'm in love' from Hercules with the rest of the team, except for Wally as her back up, and Arty's looking at Wally the whole time._

_After that Robin's going to sing the chorus of 'I like that old type of Rock and Roll' while doing a cheesy air-Guitar solo._

_I also want SOMEONE (I don't care who) To videotape every performance and upload it straight to YouTube!_

Fire: this is going to be a VERY interesting youtube clip *smiles* Robin set up the camera system! Robin: *sarcastic look*

Fire: it's for Wally and Arty's performances!

Robin: ok

**"Sorry, Blame It On Me" from Wally to Arty *heart***

As life goes on I'm starting to learn more and more about responsibility  
>I realize everything I do is affecting the people around me*<strong>looks at Artemis*<strong>  
>So I want to take this time out to apologize for things I have done<br>And things that have not occurred yet  
>And the things they don't want to take responsibility for<p>

I'm sorry for the times I left you home  
>I was on the road and you were alone<br>I'm sorry for the times that I had to go  
>I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know<br>That you were sitting home just wishing we  
>Could go back to when it was just you and me<br>I'm sorry for the times I would neglect  
>I'm sorry for the times I disrespect<p>

I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done  
>I'm sorry I'm not always there for my son<br>I'm sorry for the fact that I'm not aware  
>That you can't sleep at night when I am not there<br>Because I am in the streets like everyday  
>Sorry for the things that I did not say<br>Like how you are the best thing in my world  
>And how I'm so proud to call you my girl<p>

_[Bridge]_  
>I understand that there are some problems<br>And I am not too blind to know  
>All the pain you kept inside you<br>Even though you might not show  
>If I can apologize for being wrong<br>Then it's just a shame on me  
>I'll be the reason for your pain and you can put the blame on me<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>You can put the blame on me <em>[4x]<em>  
>Said you can put the blame on me <em>[3x]<em>  
>You can put the blame on me<p>

Sorry for the things that he put you through  
>And all the times you didn't know what to do<br>Sorry that you had to go and sell those packs  
>Just trying to stay busy till you heard from Dad<br>And you would rather be home with all your kids  
>As one big family with love and bliss<br>And even though Pops treated us like kings

He got a second wife and you didn't agree  
>He got up and left you there all alone<br>I'm sorry that you had to do it on your own  
>I'm sorry that I went and added to your grief<br>I'm sorry that your son was once a thief  
>I'm sorry that I grew up way too fast<br>I wish I would've listened and not be so bad  
>I'm sorry your life turned out this way<br>I'm sorry that the FEDS came and took me away

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

I'm sorry that it took so long to see  
>They were dead wrong trying to put it on me<br>I'm sorry that it took so long to speak  
>But I was on tour with Gwen Stefani<br>I'm sorry for the hand that she was dealt  
>For the embarrassment that she felt<br>Just a little young girl trying to have fun  
>Her daddy should never let her out that young<br>I'm sorry for Club Zen getting shut down  
>I hope they manage better next time around<br>How was I to know she was underage  
>In a 21 and older club they say<br>Why doesn't anybody wanna take blame  
>Verizon backed out disgracing my name<br>I'm just a singer trying to entertain  
>Because I love my fans I'll take that blame<br>Even though the blame's on you _[3x]_  
>I'll take that blame from you<p>

And you can put that blame on me _[2x]_  
>You can put that blame on me<br>And you can put that blame on me

Fire: Wow

Robin: Yep

M'gann: Wally I didn't now you could sing!

Wally: *blushing* yea, well that just proves… THE WALL-MAN CAN SING! Which is more than you can do Arty *smiles smugly*

Arty: DON'T call me Arty and wanna bet?

F****** perfect by Pink sung by Artemis to her love Wally 

Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twice<br>Dug my way out *pretends to dig*  
>Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions  
>That's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated this place  
>Misunderstood<br>Miss knowing it's all good  
>It didnt slow me down<p>

Mistaking  
>Always second guessing<br>Underestimating  
>Look I'm still around *looks around*<p>

Pretty, pretty please *pretends to beg*  
>Dont you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>F***** perfect<p>

Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're f***** perfect to me *looks at Wally*<p>

You're so mean *looks at Wally with mean/sympathetic look*  
>When you talk<br>About yourself, you were wrong *Points at Wally*  
>Change the voices in your head *points to Wally's head*<p>

Make them like you instead  
>So complicated<br>Look how we all make it  
>Filled with so much hatred<br>Such a tired game *pretends to be tired*

It's enough  
>I've done all I can think of<br>Chased down all my demons *chases fake demons*  
>I've seen you do the same<p>

Oh

Pretty, pretty please  
>Dont you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>F***** perfect<p>

Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're f***** perfect to me *looks at Wally again*<p>

The whole worlds scared *acts scared*  
>So I swallow the fear *swallows*<br>The only thing I should be drinking  
>Is an ice cold beer *pretends to drink from a cup*<p>

So cool in line  
>And we try, try, try<br>But we try too hard  
>And it's a waste of my time *points to wrist as if a watch was there*<p>

Done looking for the critics *looks around*  
>Cause they're everywhere *points all around her*<br>They don't like my jeans *pulls on her jeans*  
>They don't get my hair *whip's hair in everyone's face*<p>

Exchange ourselves  
>And we do it all the time<br>Why do we do that? *shrug's shoulders*  
>Why do I do that? *points to self*<p>

Why do I do that? *repeats both former actions*

Yeeeeaaaahhh  
>Oooooooh<br>Oh baby pretty please

Pretty, pretty please  
>Dont you ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>f****** perfect<p>

Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're f***** perfect to me *points at Wally then herself*<p>

You're perfect, you're perfect *once again points at Wally*

Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're f***** perfect to me *for the final time points at Wally*<p>

Robin: Dude! You should see your face right now!

Wally: uhhh…. Well… ummmmm

Artemis: and THAT'S how its done

M'gann: wow Artemis that was great

Artemis: Thanks, who's next?

Fire: *singsong voice* OH ROOOOOBBBBIIIINNNN!

Robin: NO WAY AM I DOING THAT!

Fire: ya ssuurrree your not

Robin walked into the Wayne manor wearing a white dress shirt flash boxers **(I couldn't resist) **socks and his sunglasses. He looked around the empty manor and then…

Billionaire by Bruno Mars (sorry not good at choreography)

I wanna be a billionaire so f******* bad  
>buy all of the things I never had<br>uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
>smiling next to Oprah and the Queen <strong>*Robin smiled*<strong>

[Chorus]  
>Oh every time I close my eyes *closes eyes*<br>I see my name in shining lights *opens eyes and dramatically had gestures the lights*  
>A different city every night oh *jumping on the manor couches*<br>I swear the world better prepare  
>for when I'm a billionaire<p>

Yeah I would have a show like Oprah  
>I would be the host of, everyday Christmas<br>give Wally a wish list  
>I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt<br>and adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had s***  
>give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this<br>and last but not least grant somebody their last wish *pulls on scarf*  
>its been a couple months since I've single so<br>you can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho Ho  
>get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit<br>and d*** sure do a lot more than FEMA did  
>yeah can't forget about me stupid<br>everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music

[Chorus]  
>Oh every time I close my eyes<br>I see my name in shining lights  
>A different city every night oh<br>I swear the world better prepare  
>for when I'm a billionaire<br>oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire  
>oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire<br>[ Billionaire mp3 on .com ]

I'll be playing basketball with the President *pretends to dribble basketball*  
>dunking on his delegates *puts pretends to put cup on lips*<br>then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette  
>toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it<br>but keep the fives, twentys (?) completely separate *separates pretend money*

and yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket  
>we in recession but let me take a crack at it<br>I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up  
>so everybody that I love can have a couple bucks *hands out fake money to the team*<br>and not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was  
>eating good sleeping soundly *rubs his tummy*<br>I know we all have a similar dream  
>go in your pocket pull out your wallet and put it in the air and sing*pulls out wallet*<p>

[Bruno Mars]  
>I wanna be a billionaire so f******* bad<br>buy all of the things I never had  
>uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine<br>smiling next to Oprah and the Queen *smiles again*  
>[Chorus]<br>I wanna be a billionaire so f****** bad!

The music finishes and Alfred and Bruce walk into the manor… with Bruce's new "girlfriend"

Fire: looks like Robin will be out for awhile, Oh well it's Arty's turn again

Arty: aaarrrgggghhhh

I wont say (I'm in love) from Hercules

[Arty]  
>If there's a prize for rotten judgement<br>I guess I've already won that  
>No man is worth the aggravation<br>That's ancient history, been there, done that!

[Team (-Robin/Wally):] Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
>He's the Earth and heaven to you *points at Wally*<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, we can see right through you<br>Girl, ya can't conceal it  
>We know how ya feel and<br>Who you're thinking of

[Arty:]  
>No chance, no way<br>I won't say it, no, no *shakes head*

[Team:]  
>You swoon, you sigh<br>why deny it, uh-oh

[Arty:]  
>It's too cliche<br>I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out<br>My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out *fake cries*<br>Oh

[Team:]  
>You keep on denying<br>Who you are and how you're feeling  
>Baby, we're not buying<br>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
>Face it like a grown-up<br>When ya gonna own up  
>That ya got, got, got it bad<p>

[Arty:]  
>Whoa: No chance, now way<br>I won't say it, no, no

[Team:]  
>Give up, give in<br>Check the grin you're in love

[Arty:]  
>This scene won't play,<br>I won't say I'm in love

[Team:]  
>You're doin flips read our lips<br>You're in love

[Arty:]  
>You're way off base<br>I won't say it  
>Get off my case<br>I won't say it

[Team:]  
>Girl, don't be proud<br>It's O.K. you're in love

[Arty:]  
>Oh<br>At least out loud,  
>I won't say I'm in love<p>

Fire: SPITFIRE 4EVER!

Wally: *sighs* just out luck to get a crazy Spitfire fan

Artemis: ya… why is it called Spitfire anyway?

Wally:

Fire: … uh Artemis you really should admit your in love for Wally

Artemis: … NO WAY!

Robin suddenly returns.

Wally: you look like someone just died

Robin: that CANNOT go on youtube

Fire: uhhhhh then would it be a problem if I told you I just finished uploading the first ones

Robin: NOOOOOO!

Fire: Now for your final debut

I still like that old time rock and roll

Robin pulls out "guitar" (his imaginary one XD) and starts "playing"

Still like that old time rock and roll  
>The kinda music just soothes the soul<br>I reminisce about the days of old  
>With that old time rock and roll<br>Then he proceeds to drop to his knees dramatically (still in flash boxers mind you) strummed dramatically and then jumped to his feet and "smashed" his guitar  
>Wally: was that really necessary?<p>

Fire/Robin: YA!

Scary voice then startles them all (NO! NOT THE SAME VOICE FROM BEFORE!)

Dreamgirl32

_Okay, first._

_WHY IS EVERYONE STEALING MY FRYING PAN!_

_Meagan: She's doesn't like people touching her frying pan._

_Dreamgirl: She learned that the hard way_

_Megan: *Shudders* Yes, yes I did._

_Dreamgirl: Anyway. I used it on the blog to KO Arty and KF and now I'm seeing everyone start using it as a weapon. IT'S MY WEAPON! I'm getting it patented as mine. PAWS IFF MY PAN!_

_*Takes deep breath and calms herself...semi-calms herself*_

_Anyway I want every entry of every blog on DVD. On discs that magically update with the real blogs in chronigenical order.  
><em>  
>They make me laugh and I want to see myself beating up Kid Flash!<p>Fire: *Raises hand dramatically* OH! OH! ME TOO

Robin: already done and burned onto multiple DVD's

Wally: Dude!

Robin: except mine

Wally: DUDE!

Fire: *gasp*

Robin: here Dreamgirl and Meagan

Fire: *whispers* I'll get on Robin's blog, NOW MORE WIIISSSHHHHEEESSSS

_BetYouCan'tFindMe_

_Hi! I only had one thing in my mind right now._

_Make Robin kick Superman in the face and say "Loser" to him_

_Yup. That's pretty much it_

Robin: I can do that

Superboy: lucky

Robin: don't we need Superman for that?

Fire: *opens door and leads Superman in with a spork* SUPERBOY BACK AWAY!

After Superboy backs away and disappears (oo-ee-oo) Fire pulls out a kryptonite stick out of who-knows-where and lays it down near the man of steel. Then Robin proceeds to kick Superman.

"You're a LOSER!" he tells him.

The team heard a small crack when Superman was kicked. Then all was silent. Fire took the kryptonite again and shoved Superman out the door.

Wally: How..?

Fire: you don't want to know.

scarlett mist

AWESOME! *giggles evilly*

Make Artemis and Wally... prank-call Roy! *sighs* I don't know what else to wish for...

And I agree with "BetYouCan'tFindMe"... Robin needs to kick Superman in the face... :D

Wally: WHAT? ROY DOES NOT TAKE PRANK CALLS WELL! NOT WELL AT ALL!

Fire: oh well your prob

Wally: …

Artemis: won't he recognize our voices?

Fire: smile (no I did not just smile [well I did but you know what I mean] I actually said the word smile so… now you know)

Roy was sitting at his apartment doing whatever-it-is-that-ex JL/YJ-members-do and doing it like he does. Then suddenly the phone rang and a male voice said: "You will die in 123456786 days… THROW THE CHEEEEESE!" then the call ended…. Then the phone rang again.

Girl on the phone: hi-ya

Roy: What do you want?

GotP: is your refrigerator running?

Roy: if this is another one of those prank calls…

Arty: THEN YOU BETTER GO CATCH IT

Roy: WORDS THAT CAN'T BE SAID BECAUSE AUTHOR WANTS TO AVOID SWERING

The phone goes dead. Roy is now VERY annoyed and goes to do… uh Roy stuff.

Fire: well that went well

Arty: how is it that he didn't yell at Wally?

Fire: to some people that's to random to compute right away

Arty: … Wally should do an actual prank call

Wally: No way I already called him

Artemis: but it was just a random sentence

Fire: fine fine she'll do another

Wally: SAY WHAT?

Fire: *says in extremely slow voice* fine. Fine. She'll. Do-

Wally: I HEARD YOU THE FIR-

Fire: good here's the phone and a prank call XD

Roy is again sitting in his apartment doing whatever-it-is-that-ex JL/YJ-members-do-when-they-are-seriously-ticked-off and doing it very well. The phone rang and then a random girl *cough* Fire *cough* yelled out "THE PHONE HAS RUNG"

Roy picked up the phone

Guy on the phone: THIS IS A ROBBERY!

Roy: I HAVE HAD IT WITH THESE PRANK- Wait, is this Wally?

GotP: Who?

Roy: … You know

GotP: No this is THE JOKER

Roy: … No it isn't

GotP: SAYS YOU SIDEKICK

Fire: oooooooo

Roy: *CURSES* YOU ARE NOT JOKER *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEEEEEEP*

Phone again goes dead. NOW Roy goes to beat up some people.

Robin: … well that when well

Wally: *glares*

Artemis: *smiles*

Fire: *head is tilted* I can no longer hear Roy's swears we may continue

YJ: *GROAN*

Robinlover360

_Mmmm...starve Wally and then eat a buffet in front of him ...,...Yahoo best I got;D_

Wally: NOOOOO! WHY? WWWHHHHYYY?

Fire: the feast will be at the end

Wally: *growls and mutters nasty words under breath*

Arizona sno

_arty: how dare you *cough* bring that evil thing back!_

_arizona: she just did_

_arty: make robin dye his own hair rainbow colours AND he has to say "tweet" before every word! *falls on to the floor coughing*_

_arizona: your just trying to get back at him aren't you?_

_arty: *cough* yes *cough*_

Fire: *looks between Arty here and there* ohhhhhhh your good

Arty: how? What? Why?

Wally: No Arty its who what where when why how? Not how what why? That's just ridiculous

Arty: *smacks KF upside his head*

Robin: tweet No way am I doing that

Fire: the scarf makes you do it automatically

Robin: tweet. Fine but my hair is NOT being dyed

Wally: uh Robin

Robin tweet yeah?

Wally: *hands Rob mirror that seemingly came out of nowhere*

Robin: tweet NOOOOOO!

Robin hands had already started the process of dying his hair rainbow.

Fire: There's magic dye over there to speed up the process

Robin automatically starts walking toward the dye

Robin: TWEET I'LL GET YOU ARTU! I WILL GET YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU-

Fire: you need more O's in there

Robin: *clears throat* TTTWWWWEEEEEEETTTT ! Better?

Fire: it'll do

AdenaWolf

_You shattered the fourth wall! O!O! Make wally admit he's an aardvark, and Artemis admit she's an antelope! To the world. Or batman. Preferably Batman._

_..._

_NO WAIT! THE ENTIRE JUSTICE LEAGUE!_

Artemis: Why do people torture us like this?

Fire: 'cause its fun

Kaldur: How?

Fire: you're too easy to mess with… especially Wally

Wally: HEY!

Fire: get to it, then…. THE FEAST!

Wally: … I hate you

Fire: join the club

The JL is peacefully eating supper in there big cafeteria thing is space when… ARTY AND WALLY APPER ON SCREEN! (who saw that coming?)

Arty: To all of the JL I officially announce… I AM AN ANTALOPE

Wally: and I… AN AARDVARK!

Arty: thank you for your time

The random screen turns of and the people of JL were not turbed. or whelmed. or feeling the aster

Fire: that made me happy

Arty: *glares*

Fire: but so does every other wish so now to top it off THE FEAST! Robin tie Wally down

Wally then got tied down and watched in horror as the chocolate, pizza, strawberries, kiwis, chicken, ham, rabbit, turkey, crackers, cheese, pop, juice, cherries, PIE, cake, salmon, lobster, ribs, peas, carrots, apricots, kumquats, and many other foods along with Durian something the author like's to throw at people (XD) its basically a spiky fruit! Then after all the food was eaten fire said

"GOODBYE! THE YJ TEAM HAS HAD ENOUGH TORTURE! SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER!"

Wally: NNNOOOOOOOOO!

**YAY I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAP. It took me FOREVER. Mainly cause of homework. **

*** Artemis has a blog (which you should all go on) and a few chapters back bwg and Adena (two other amazing authors) created this wish scarf making her to whatever they wanted and she couldn't blame the scarf. **

**Hope you liked this chapter. Again sorry it took so long to upload my LA teacher is literally crazy we have homework like every night. Even when we have a really big projects or mini ones!**

**REVIEW AND YOU SHALL GET A DURIAN (if I decide to share them)**


	3. MY FORK!

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! NOW YOU SHALL ALL GET A DURIN… AND A CHOCOLATE COIN! Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I had Science fair then an LA test then a mini assignment for LA then we started a SS thing that was like a 2 week ago and I totally forgot then one night I was like OMGOSH THAT WAS THE LAST TIME I UPDATED then it was bedtime (and I had writers block) so I decided to do it the next day but the next day my Mom took away my computer so I could do chores and then she forgot to give it back then she left town for a few days and I couldn't find and play it because my dad wouldn't let me now I finally have my computer and I have to update so I decided to do a short chapter… SORRY DON'T KILL ME **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice, unless kidnapping the characters means I do own them… I'll have to look into that**

* * *

><p>Wally: Dude, we<p>

are so dead if we're caught. Can't you hurry this up?

Robin: She has like 10,000 firewalls… and that's just for being able to type on the keyboard

Wally: come on she'll be really mad if she finds out. And you know how crazies get when there mad

Robin: aaannnnddd we're in, reviews for the wish scarf chapter 2

Wally: cool let me see

After reading some of the reviews, Robin smiled.

Rob: hey look at this one

_InvisableNinja1234_

THAT WAS SOOOO FUNNY! If your doing another chapter then I say make robin steal your fork then go crazy stroking it and saying my precious. And then he has to do a handstand for the rest of the chapter *smile*

Wally: where does she keep her spork?

Robin: it's not her spork its her FORK. I don't know where she keeps it… but I can find out.

IN THE CANDY

Wally: she keeps it in a giant piece of candy? Wow

Robin: now to bypass security

After Robin bypassed security they had the fork in front of them

Wally: sooooo… what do we do with it

Robin smiled, "I know exactly what to do with it

Fire woke up the next morning, broke into the vaults where her various weapons were held and put them in their daytime place. "Good morning Billy Bob Joe Bo Harvey Doom Hair Banana Dave," then she moved on to the next weapon. When she finally reached Sally, her fork, she found it missing. "NO NOT SALLY, WHAT CRUEL ENVOLOPE HAS SWALLOWED YOU IN ITS CRUEL MEANACING FATE?" she then started running around, foaming at the mouth and describing what horrid fates could have befallen her poor fork. "I CAN'T DO THIS I NEED TO FIND IT!" but she knew she didn't think clearly when she was missing a weapon… especially Sally. Besides she needed a team and someone wise to make the plan. "WELL I'VE GOT THE TEAM DOWN…But I still need someone for the planning…

… I'VE GOT IT

Fire walked into a dark room filled with Kumquats. There was a big desk in the middle with a big awesome fluffy, puffy chair an aarkwolf beside it; the chair faced the opposite wall.

Fire: sis… I need your help

The chair spun around in a meanacing way and the figure spoke,

"I've been expecting you"

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I know it's short but I had to update before all of you rebelled. (It was kinda weird writing about myself in the third person OH and just so you know it would actually take that long for me to figure that out…. I'm very unobservant) So the mysterious figure will be joining in the next chapter where I will fulfill some of the wishes from the last chapter (maybe all… well see) so here its gonna be all 'battle to the death'. Who were fighting…. uhhhhh fork land? I donno cause it started with Robin having the fork but for the sake of Robin fan girls I will not kill him for the fork, what do you want us to fight? Cause with YJ you know its gonna be an amazing fight XD UNTIL NEXT TIME (P.S. Robin will start walking on his hands but in the next chapter)<strong>

_**I'm AdenaWolf and I approve this cameo.**_


	4. I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

HEY I'M BAAACCCKKK! SORRY I TOOK SO LONG, I HAD WRITERS BLOCK, then I had this BIG project for school (which included writing), tons of tests (in the span of which I was gone), and then when I FINALLY got back to the story, I wrote for a bit, got right before the climax and… writers block! Ya really. SO I BET YOUR WONDERING WHO THE MYSTERY PERSON IS… OR HAVE ALREADY FIGURED IT OUT. SO I HOPE THIS REACHES YOUR STANDERES AND I'M REALLY BORED RIGHT NOW SO I SHOULD STOP TYPING THIS AUTHORS NOTE AND START ON THE STORY. OK? OK!

Disclaimer: WHY WOULD YOU PEOPLE EVEN CONSIDER THAT I OWNED YOUNG JUSTICE! OMGOODNES! HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW EPISODES? I WOULD NOTG THINK OF THAT! I WAS SO ULTRA HAPPY, I KEPT TURNIG TO MY SIS ON THE DAY MISPLACED CAME OUT AND SAYING 'today's the day' XD STUPID ! AND COUNT VIRTICO (sucker)! AND SIMON! AND QUEEN BEE! AND CADMUS! 1!

* * *

><p>"ONWARD PEASENTS, WE MUSN'T BE LATE. SALLY HERE WE COME"<p>

"next time you steal a fork I will kill you… hey why aren't you walking on your hands?"

"what are you talking about I didn't steal the fork… and what do you mean 'why aren't you walking on your hands?'"

"Because the review said… wait what do you mean you didn't steal it? I was with you!"

"Why would I steal a fork? Especially HER fork? I, unlike some, am not stupid"

"What do you me- HEY I RESENT THAT!"

"Shut it Baywatch you'll cause an avalanche"

Fire and the YJ team were currently climbing a cave in the middle of random icy planet. "Why are we here anyway?" asked Wally who, as usual, was clueless. "BECAUSE." Fire growled, "This is planet bsfabl the place I first saw Sally" "O-kay" Wally said slowly, "So why would she be here?"

Fire sighed, "ALRIGHT EVERYBODY BUCKLE UP, IT'S FLASHBACK TIME!"

"Do you guys hear that?" questioned Superman. He and the original seven had- after a fight with Luther, Joker, Zoom, Captain Cold, Sinestro, The Shadow Thief, Doctor Destiny and Professor Menace- ended up on this random icy planet. "Hear what? Flash asked. "I'm not quite sure, it sounded like- "I WILL DESTROY YOU….. SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!"

"_That" superman finished as the league raced toward the crazed yell._

_When they got there it was a strange sight indeed. There was a HUGE fight going on _**(*sarcastic* big surprise)**_ but that wasn't the strange part, the strange part was that the fight was, Kiwi's vs. strawberries, grapes vs. moustaches, and oranges vs. pomegranates. Plus there was a fork dangling from the ceiling while being electrocuted. Seeing an ACTUAL human _**(or so they thought) **_they went toward her, despite the fact she was currently yelling at a computer. ",alfhaa AILD EFIU!" The girl yelled "What's she-" started flash "you don't want to know" Batman said simply._

_That's when the girl noticed them. She walked up to Batman and yelled, "HAIL, BAT OF JUSTICE, WE REQUIRE YOUR MAJOR HACKING SKILLS OF EPICNESS" He Bat-glared her. She looked frightened for a sec. Before she dragged him over to a massive computer. "Here," she said, "this shall free sally and she may stop her screaming!" "Who is this Sally?" asked Martian Man Hunter. She pointed to the fork on the ceiling, "Sally"_

_So after a WHOLE story of major events including, hacking, swears in other languages, THE FIGHT OF THE FRUITS (and moustaches), MAJOR JL butt kicking and being almost killed and/or captured by the Kiwis, plus a bunch of other stuff, They finally got the fork out with the fruit armies. They ran to the edge of the iceberg with everyone and just as fire exclaimed, "Well that went well" The building exploded behind them. "I WILL GET YOU SALLY, I WILL GET *takes breath* !_

"That was the last we heard of the kiwis… until they killed your apprentices." Fire gestured to Artemis. "So that's it?" asked Wally

"WEEELLL" stated Fire

"_Man THAT was a close one" sighed Flash, exhausted. "Eh" Fire shrugged her shoulders (they-by now- know her name) "we all know we've had worse." Batman grunted "Now what?" "weeeellll" drew our Fire with a smile on her face, "I could get you back to the watchtower-" "Great!" Flash exclaimed "BUT" She continued, "I need a favour first"_

"_Sure," Superman agreed, "What is it?" and THAT my friends is how Batman, Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Man Hunter, Green Lantern and Hawk girl… ended up with wish scarves _**XD**

"YOU WISH SCARVED JL! NO WAY" exclaimed Wally. "YEA I DID… good times, good times." Fire stood still for a moment in memory. "And the point of this story was…?" Asked a girl from the shadows. Everybody, except Fire and Robin, Jumped. "to show who took sally and why we were on this planet…. Plus I'm BORED!" Fire whined. "You sound like Wally". The girl said "Hey!" "Speaking of the JL there's a wish that includes them… CAMERA TIME!"

She turned on the camera just as Wally and Artemis began kissing. **(o_0 random make out session? .)**

After a full moment of kissing/ YJ being seriously confused the kiss stopped and the camera was off. "What just happened?" questioned Robin. Fire just smiled as floating words popped up behind her. They said:

BetYouCan'tFindMe

_Mwhahahahaha!_

Beat that Superman!

Ok. Uuhhm... Oh I know!

Make Artemis and Wally kiss in front of the whole Justice League for a whole minute!

Cool Chapter Fire!

"THANKS YOU!" Fire yelled apparently thinking BetYouCan'tFindMe could hear her. **(DON'T DENY IT I KNOW YOU CAN!)**

"Why does the world hate me" whined Wally. To which I (fire) responded "I think its fangirls way of showing they love you" (or love the pairing you're in XD)

"Wait, so you're saying the WHOLE league will see that video of us kissing?" asked Artemis

"Already have" replied Fire apparently proud, "I played it live"

There was a moment of silence before

"FireZenzizenzizenzic" Was heard all around the planet

As arty cases me around the mountain we bring you more wishes.

Robin now proceeds to do a handstand…. Which he will hold throughout the chapter. **(A/N ok so I tried to type a XD but my fingers died and it was like DX and I was all like OMGOSH WHAT HAPPENED! Ya just had to share that) **

LA CUPCAKE THE AWESOME

_. make robin dye his hair rainbow color and make superboy jump up and down screaming i love superman and dye superboys hair pink i'm soo evil right now so take cover_

As Robin dyed his hair rainbow, Superboy began jumping up and down screaming 'I love Superman' at the top of his lungs. With each jump his hair turned from black, to dark grey, to grey, to light grey, to lighter grey, to purple, to white, to light pink, to hot pink, then to pink.

_iSniffMarkers_

_Gust has already been invented by a few other fanfiction authors _**(NO! SAD FACE)**

2. I wish that... Robin would take off his glasses/mask XD And Batman must know what he did :O

Robin, unwillingly, took his sunglasses off (still doing the handstand) just as Artemis and Fire ran by. All took one look at him.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Batman's gonna kill you"

This last comment was from Wally, who already knew his identity. "I'LL GET BATMAN, HE HAS GOT TO SEE THIS!" yelled Fire who was content now that Artemis was chasing Robin. Yelling stuff like, Dick/School/colourful words. But before that we have to fulfill yet another wish

Batmanfan2400

_Ok hehe u r near my level of crazy. I like it(snickers) . My doctor actually calls me that. My wish is multiple ones ..._

I wish robin would tell everyone his identity and then sing ill try by Jesse McCarthy.

Artemis to wear a big old puffy Sundress and speak in Polish.

kaldur you can go and put ur shirt back on cuz noone wants to se that. P.s. I love u robinnnnnnn!

All of YJ now realizes that Kaldur still has not put his shirt back on… and that he's freezing. As M'gann put fusses over how cold Kaldur is ,Robin stops getting chased by Arty. He thanks you for your comment and continues freaking out about Bats. **(I ALSO THANKS YOU!) **And Arty (After hours of struggling) puts on the dress and speaks in Polish. Then Robin starts singing (STILL on his hands, that takes talent… and bat training)

"I'll Try"

I am not a child now  
>I can take care of myself<br>I mustn't let them down now  
>Mustn't let them see me cry<br>I'm fine, I'm fine

I'm too tired to listen  
>I'm too old to believe<br>All these childish stories  
>There is no such thing as faith<br>And trust and pixie dust

I try  
>But it's so hard to believe<br>I try  
>But I can't see what you see<br>I try, I try, I try...

My whole world is changing  
>I don't know where to turn<br>I can't leave you waiting  
>But I can't stay and watch this city burn<br>Watch it burn

'Cause I try  
>But it's so hard to believe<br>I try  
>But I can't see where you see<br>I try, I try

I try and try to understand  
>The distance in between<br>The love I feel and the things I fear  
>And every single dream<p>

I can finally see it  
>Now I have to believe<br>All those precious stories  
>All the world is made of...<br>Faith, and trust... and pixie dust

So, I'll try  
>Because I finally believe<br>I'll try, cuz I can see what you see

I'll try, I'll try  
>I'll try...<br>To fly

Aseveryone, once again, comes to the conclusion of how much Robin sounds like Jesse, Bats show's up.

**(I AM TERRIBLY SORRY, THE FUTURE SCENE IS TO VIOLENT FOR THE VEWIERS/READERS. ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS EVEN JOKER WOULD CRINGE UDER THIS BAT-GLARE… and at what he was telling his little bird *shudder*)**

Sorry, NEXT WISH

YJ-Lover

_Thank you for thanking me Artemis and Robin._

Since you did I will remove the rainbow hair from Robin and put it on Wally just because it will make you both happy to see him look stupid. Oh and while your at it make him wear a disco outfit for the entire chapter. If he refuses hit him with the spiky fruit of your choice or a potted cactus, your pick.

And in future reference I'm sorry Wally but it's just too funny to see you hurt or pranked, sorry :(

"Your Welcome YJ-Lover" both Arty and Robin said simultaneously (Arty called from far away just so you know)

"What?" Screamed Wally, "NO WAY!" a spiky fruit then came sailing through the air and whacked Wally. A loud OWWWW was heard as Wally fell backwards… onto a cactus. Needless to say, we got the hair dye on him and the disco outfit_._

Now one more wish thing before we face the baddies.

_Royal Crown_

_Hehe. You mad Roy mad... I WUV YOU NOW! (in a sisterly way!)Rofl, so as a present, I gave you ROYYYYYY! He's currently tied up...and drugged... I bet he likes that (in the comics, he was a drug addict)_

Dares: Video-tape Wally running through walls. (It's from a YJ episode. Can't remember which Dx)

"YAY! I love you too (in a sisterly way)" yelled me (yes, I know it's not proper grammar) "ANOTHER MEMBER TO TORTUR- uh, I mean to… help?"

"please, can you explain how you help us?" questioned Kal suspiciously. "KUMQUATS!" suddenly, none other than AdenaWolf came upon this odd sight. (If you remember, Wally is in a disco outfit and has rainbow hair, Superboy is jumping up and down yelling 'I love Superman', Robin is doing a handstand, Roy is tied up and Artemis is in a puffy dress speaking polish)

"OFF TO THE CASTLE!" Adena yelled.

"IN THIS" Arty responded, horrified. "You don't look TOO bad Arty" Wally said, smirking.

"Says the guy in a disco outfit with rainbow hair"

"Oooooo Wally you've just been pwned!"

"Shut up Robin"

"LETS GO" Fire suddenly stopped in her tracks, "I just sounded like… DORA!" a horrified gasp followed. I (fire) then proceeded to run into a corner and grab the random bazooka lying there. "Alright guys lock and load!" As Fire then went all ninja and disappeared, heavy on the dis. "Should we be scared?" Wally asked. "No" Adena replied, "you only have to be scared if she's mad *shudder* she's almost as bad as me!"

"HEY WALLY!" was yelled across the planet. Wally, being distracted ran into an ice wall. "OWWW!" Wally drew out, landing on his butt. "Good boy" Fire appeared again, camera in hand. "Now, putting this in slow-mo, super fast, and normal, and sending to the JL" Wally was silent for a moment as Fire sent the video, then "WWWWHHHHYYYY!"

**!**

" _Things are going surprisingly well," _Fire thought as she checked of the third thing on the wish.

_The Nerdy Mirror Maze Queen_

_Hello people of this universe._

*magical purple demon voice suddenly started speaking*

1. throw a lit match at Megan

2. Have Robin pants the Joker

the Joker take revenge with a nuclear gun

4. have the YJ try to survive a fat cat with a Shoop Da Whoop Lazah named Lord Tubbington. He's all like I'M FIRIN MEH LAZAH!

5. make Wally explode(he can be surrected in the next chappie)

6. have Lord Tubbington pants anyone he chooses.

So far they had finally found the fortress and Sally, and the kiwi's were doing the wish's for me! The kiwi king threw a lit match at Megan, then the Joker showed up and Robin pantsed him, and just seconds before Joker stole a strawberries nuclear gun (the strawberries showed up in between Megan's screaming and Jokers embarrassment) and blasted Robin with it. Then a loud "I'M A-FIRIN MEH LAZAH!" Was heard all over the planet. A fat cat followed soon after. "AHHH" Wally screamed, "IT'S LORD TUBBINGTON!" he then exploded **(NOOOOO!) **Then Lord Tubbington went and pants the Joker. **(WHY? No one knows) **"SURRENDER" the king of Kiwi's shouted, "OR LET HIM BE DESTROYED!" Wally was hanging from the ceiling grumbling about 'Wishes, Fire, Adena, Explosion, Stupidity and 'why does everything happen to him' Fortunately for us, the Kiwi king (and the joker) were suddenly attacked by rabid fan-girls. You see, if I didn't explain this before**, **Since Robin didn't steal Sally someone had to. And that someone was a cloneish-thing of Robin (were not quite sure exactly what it…uh… he was it couldn't' really be a clone because Robins to awesome for that) So some fan girls were now upset about taking Robin's blood, or whatever they did to create something that looks exactly like Robin. The others loved Wally and did NOT want him kidnapped and still others wanted one of there own Robin's. 'Cause if they can create there own Robin each obsessed fan girl MUST want one of their own (or most of them at least). So the fruits being defeated we **(and by we I mean I) **decided to do one last wish here before going to the beach.

_AdenaWolf_

_I'll stick with Kumquats. Um... Hang Wally from the ceiling and have someone wave a chocolate bar in front of his face. Then get him to throw it at Artemis. Then make them have a kiwi fight!_

"Adena?" Said Fire.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to do the honours?"

In response, she smiled, And pretty soon the kiwi fight had began! After the kiwi fight ended we went to the beach and moved on to the 1st of the 2 final wishes.

_What should I wish for? Hmmm..._

I wish for...hmmm...

*light bulb appears above head*

Ahh yes

Make all the guys dress up in bikinis (if they refuse put make-up on them also) and then make them go to the beach and scream HULA! Then videotape the whole thing and put it on youtube or better yet send it to everyone they know (even if they just pass by them occasionally) one of those people will post it on youtube

After much persuasion (and make-up) the boys (including Roy) walked to they middle of the beach.

Put a CD player down.

Popped a CD in.

Set up the video camera.

Counted down from 2.9.

And at the last moment…

They ran.

Ya, really.

Eventually we chased them down, invited almost everyone they know (to watch live xD) and one the count of 3.9…. THEY YELLED HULA AND DID IT FOR ABOUT 10 MINUTES STRAIGHT! **(Actually it was more like and hour, or two [days ;)])** By the time it was over at least 10 minutes of it was on youtube and sent to everyone (Even people they've just passed on the streets in the last week) got a 30 minute video of them all hula…ing!

"I'm exhausted!" exclaimed Roy plopping down on the couch. (They were now in a room in the basement of my basement, were it was basically a buffet table, couches and a TV.) "Ya" supposed Fire, "well you all have one more wish!" They all groaned.

_Heroicagal _

_Awww... Poor YJ. Hmm wishes wishes wishes, can I wish for something nice? I wish for Megan and Conner to be able to go to Paris and have a romantic breakfast, a spa treatment for Arty, KF can go get a foot massage, Kaldur (gives 50 bucks) go enjoy a bookstore. Now as for Robin. *Evil Smile* Will you take me to lunch? *Blushes and gives big puppy dog eyes and smiles sheepishly*_

"Alright then off you go!" Said Fire, "Roy you can go home for the time being and relax, I have important business to attend to!" With exited cheers Megan and Conner went to Paris, Arty went to go get a spa treatment, KF went for his foot massage, Kal went to the nearest bookstore, Roy went home, and Robin went to take Heroicagal to lunch.

OHHHHHHHHHHHH-LINE BRAKE-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Zatanna sat in her new room, practicing spells. YJ wasn't around much, she wondered why. "It wasn't like they were kidnapped and forced to do fan girls/boys wishes right?" She asked herself Just as she said that, a scarf tied around her neck, "What the?" She stated as the room erupted in flames and crawled toward her **(don't worry there not hot, its exactly what happened to YJ in chapter 1) **When they subsided she was in a room filled with couches (**Blah Blah Blah I already explained this room to you) **And out of nowhere a girl showed up in (**same outfit as before) **"I am FireZenzizenzizenzizic! Welcome to my story, with the rest of YJ you will be forced to do fan girl/boy wishes! Any questions? No? Good! Enjoy the buffet I SHALL BE BACK!" they girl then disappeared. "Looks like I spoke to soon." She sighed

* * *

><p><strong>Now she's OFFICIALLY PART OF THE TEAM XD. I had EXTREME writers block and couldn't remember if I told you about the Robin thing or not (and I was NOT going to read my whole story over! So hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am now off to enjoy the wonderful world of fanfiction! (Is it just me or did I sound very cheesyhappy in that sentence?) **


	5. so tired so the ending sucks

SORRY! I am SUPER lazy plus I don't know how long it's been since I posted the last chapter (like seriously I don't even know if its been long enough to have an apology) anyway I LOVE ALL YOUR WISH'S! I COULD NOT WAIT TO START THIS CHAPTER! To avoid writers block (and a repeat of the long break in between chapters) I'm going to need you guys to think crazy at the end (I REALLY want to see what you guys can come up with)

P.S in case some of you do not take wackos, crazy people and other stuff like that as compliments… THEY ARE COMPLIMENTS! DON'T DENY IT!

WARNING: I switch from 1st person to 3rd person a lot and viseversa; cause sometimes its weird for me to write about me in 3rd person and once I realized this I was to lazy (and eager to upload) to change it back

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: if I owed young justice I would take some of these wishes (and somemost of the stories I've read cause they're amazing) and put them in the show… and kill Sportsmaster for those of you who need a direct line, I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE! I also don't own 'hero hero sidekick'… it will make sense if you read it through OH! And I don't own the biscuit of Zazzamarandabo **

**RANDOM STORY: I was doing spell check on this essay I was righting, and I had this one sentence and it was like _Friends. _That was it just friends. And it underlined green, so when I checked it, it was all like 'fragments consider reversing' … I do not know how that works**

* * *

><p>"I can't take this!" Wally exclaimed, "She has been laughing like that for over an hour!" After Young Justice got back from the final wish of the last chapter, well first they found Zatanna, then Fire went to go check on her reviews. The results were not good… for YJ. All they had heard for over an hour was her laughingsquealing and typing, and laughing. Needless to say they were scared. They said it was because she kidnapped them, and when the kidnappers laugh it not good. But they all really new it was because the people doing the wish's were insane. They'd need a whole new STRONGER Arkham for these wackos. Just then Fire burst in, looking creepily happy. She was so happy that all she did was let us (actually just Robin) see the reviews.

"Oh no" Robin whispered.

_The end_

_Haha. I love you! You are amazing! Okay. Now that Zatanna is here. Heh heh heh... Don't worry. I'm just suffering from severe insanity. Rofl. Okay's. I wand robin to stop doin that hand stand. But he should go ninja. And diss spear but then drop from the ceiling like Spiderman and kiss Zatanna. Then he has to sneak up on batman and use him as a jungle gym. Then everyone should watch while lounging in a Jacuzzi! Sorry if that was spelled wrong... I love you! (in a sisterly way) I 3 robin!_

"What is it?" asked Roy. "It's bad," replied Robin. Fire smiled "Love you too (in a sisterly way) the end!" She then smacked Roy upside the head. "HEY! *Swears* WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" "It was for…REVIEW TIME… wait. NOT YET!" Then she released all of them into the wild. Sort of. (I released them into my house, which is too crazy to be called 'the wild') But instead of the usually hunting each other (or whatever else people do in the 'wild') the looked for a door… that lead outside. They found many doors but none of them lead outside. Mostly weapons ammo, kangaroos and jack-o'-lanterns with a few cheese bazookas and lamp pictures thrown in. (don't worry they didn't find any of the crazy rooms) then as Zatanna was almost to the door leading to the stairs that lead to the hallway which lead to a disguised closet which lead to a faucet which lead to a mountain which lead to bags which lead to the bank which lead to goldfish's which lead to a latte which lead to a chocolate covered cracker which lead to a map which lead to the biscuit of Zazzamarandabo.

Anyway then as she was just about to reach the door which leads to… well you know what it lead to, Robin jumped down from the roof and kissed her. After that he disappeared leaving a confused Zatanna behind him.

Batman was walking around doing his usual things when Robin jumped down from the ceiling and started using him as a jungle gym **(on a completely unrelated note the announcer voice from veggie tales is narrating this part of the story. Why? Because I said so! And I was just listening to the silly song 'the biscuit of Zazzamarandabo' and now the announcer is stuck in my head… and now the gourd's voice is stuck inside my head… GREAT!) **As Batman starts to have those floating question marks over his head Robin gives a final leap and disappears into the shadows (NO! NOT THE VILLIANS!) And secretly… everyone was watching… in… a…. wait for it… JACUZZI! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **(I'm tired/hyper okay!) **"AND NOW," yelled Fire "REAL REVIEW TIME!"

_Water Breather  
><em>

_Oh my Gosh Amazing. My favourite part is: "HAIL, BAT OF JUSTICE, WE REQUIRE YOUR MAJOR HACKING SKILLS OF EPICNESS" Amazing :)_

You are super crazy and I respect that. You should see me when I'm with my friends They say I should go to a mental hospital.

As for my wishes:

(1)I wish for them all to be back to normal: Normal clothes, normal hair, normal everything

(2)Now have Zatanna sing "You Belong With Me" to Robin. Out of nowhere have a bunch of crazy fangirls come and attack her for singing to Robin.

(3)Have them play a stupid kid game like Duck,Duck,Goose for at least 30 minutes WITHOUT stopping. (This includes Roy)

(4) Have the girls sit on thrones and wear crowns. Then the boys have to bow before them and pledge their loyalty to the girls. Then have the girls make the boys do something crazy. (You decide on what crazy thing they do it just has to involve a unicorn, flying kangaroos, and cheesecake)

Suddenly everyone was in his or her normal clothes. So of course they had to celebrate. After everything at the buffet table was gone **(it was Wally, I swear!) **The room transformed into a stage. With Robin tied by coffee, in a chair at the corner of the stage, Zatanna at the middle of the stage, and the rest of the team were at tables below the stage. And then Zatanna started singing

You belong with me (Disclaimer: I don't own this either)

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>She doesnt get your humour like I do_

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time<p>

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<p>

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
>I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
>Hey isnt this easy?<p>

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down<br>You say you find I know you better than that  
>Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?<p>

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<p>

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<p>

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry<br>I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
>I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.<p>

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<p>

Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me

After the imense clapping for Zatanna's awsome singing, they all sat down to play duck duck goose. Wally was first. "Duck duck duck duck duck duck duck… GOOSE!" he tapped on Artemises head and started running around the circle **(of life!) **at normal human speed (he wasn't allowed to use his powers… even if he did while going around the circle tapping heads saying 'duck') Wally won (obviously) and Arty started her turn. After say 45 minutes of this **(they were so into it I couldn't bear to stop them xD) **Wally was at it again, and since the phrase almost never stays 'duck duck goose' **(after you reach 10 anyway) **they had gone from 'chair chair table' to 'batarang batarang arrow' to 'cheese chesse FIRE!' **(that was partly my fault xD) **to whatever else they could think of. Currently Wally was saying 'hero hero hero hero… etc' and he was going around and around the circle. Then when he reached Roy he broke the hero cycle **(I didn't know what else to call it) **and called Roy… 'sidekick'

_! Were sorry this sceane is so gory we'd have to change the rating for _OW!_ Oh, that gotta hurt._

After that… pleasant inturuption in the story, Wally was magicaly healed and. Oh. wait. Looks like Roys at it again. Please read former interuption again then re-read this.

Ok. I have awsomness planned for the next chappie and I need the 4th part of the previous wish to do it, so it will happen at the end/ in the next ch. (read authors note at bottom)

_shylitteluna__  
><em>

_oh awesome_

and now on with my wishes

1)make robin sit in kid flash's lap for the rest of the chapter

2) make robin run around wayne manor in his under wear and batman's cowl

At the bat manor, Robin looked around to see if anyone was there (besides the team and me [Fire] cause we were there to record EVERY. SINGLE. SECOUND! XD) so after a complete scan of the Wayne manor Robin went to the very top and to one side, of the manor. Then he took a deep breath (he was suddenly in his underwear and the bat's cowl) and started running. He ran all over and I mean ALL over. Thanks to Wally he even ran into some walls, in fact Wally wished he would run in the batcave to. So under the influence of the scarf (then can take it off and still have it work :D) he did. After Fire and the YJ team laughed their head of at him they all left, because Batman would be back at any moment and when he got a load of what the security cameras recorded he would NOT be happy. (But then again when is he happy?) then Wall sat in a chair, only to have Robin sit on him

"HEY!"

"ITS IN THE WISH!"

"DUDE!"

"SHUT UP"

They sat like that for about an hour before Wally was about to lose it (he's a speedster, he can't sit in a chair for that long)

"UGGGGG! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" he yelled trying to get our from under Robin. Fire sighed, then smiled "Alright Wally, here's something you can do"

_BetYouCan'tFindMe  
><em>

_Haha! Funny!_

I wish Wally would kick Batman (I love to torture him.) and Superman in the shins!

Also, Queenie is giving you a present. *Royally gives Fire a sacred Frying Pan.* Enjoy!

"YAY THANK YOU QUEENIE!" FIRE YELLED HER EXICTEMENT EXEDING THE SPEEDSTERS BESIDE HER! "FANGIRL SQUEL. A SACRED FRYING PAN… THAT WASN'T STOLEN (by me)" Wally was of course less enthusiastic. "WHAT! WHY! DANG WISH SCARF!" he tried to kick a can that had appeared on the floor, but just as he was about to kick the can (no he was not about to die… literally anyway) he was teleported to the watchtower where he accidentally kicked Superman's shin. (Do to super healing and the scarf's magical abilities [for now lets say they have magical abilities] his foot healed immediately) "URK!" he exclaimed before being beamed back to where Fire was keeping them (which will now be called the despairing dungeon of despair!) "UGGG!" he screamed. Angered all over again he went all out to kick the stupid can. With every kick he got angrier and kicked harder, when he had the strongest kick every he was transported to the watchtower (again) and accidentally kicked batman… do to his super healing and the scarf… we had to re-break his foot to fix it. So after Wally recovered… physically, cause after you kick Batman's shin your dead meat (and it doesn't help the team is run by Bat's) we moved on to more wishes.

_YJ-Lover__  
><em>

_First I'd like to say...YES YES YOUR BACK_

(1. I wish that Robin becomes more epic. if that's even possible, because let's face it, the definition of epic is Robin the Boy Wonder!

(2. I wish Zatanna would perform an awesome magic trick

(3. I wish that Artemis would where a greek goddess outfit, complete with golden wreath on head, golden rope around waist, and immaculate white tunic. I thought it would be ironic and it would look pretty on you :P

(4. I wish Wally would dress up like a fluffy pink bunny for the entire chapter and he has to complement Artemis the whole chapter too. And I warn you Wally, if you don't do everything the ALL the reviewers ask you too, I will personally come over there and hit you with a golf club repeatedly.

(5. I wish Megan would bake everyone pies

(6. I wish Conner would smile the whole time

(7. And I wish for SOMEONE to find Kaldur a girlfriend! Come on people! He's the only one with no romantically relationship! I'm sorry Kaldur but it's just sad.

So that's all for now. I pray for you guys because we Fanfic people are getting crazier by the day (insert evil laugh here, with awesome lightning background) Aw don't you just love us! :D

"All right, its gonna take some pretty strong magic to turn Robin more epic," Fire stated, "everyone stand back" So everyone went a few thousand rooms away (at least) and BAM? Bright light, or whatever happens when someone becomes more epic. Then they all ran back into the room. Robin was in the middle, and…. He was, well Robin. I think we can all wordlessly agree that after that whelming experience, Robin the boy wonder will eventually be recognized as the meaning of epic. (why he hasn't been already… nobody knows) Then after everybody ate a sandwich (it was a FANCY sandwich) Artemis was randomly in a Greek goddess outfit… and Wally was drooling (LOLZ) Robin turned to tease Wally about drooling. Only to burst out laughing at the sight of a fluffy pink bunny complementing Artemis. Then a delicious smell wafted out to meet the team. M'gann then came floating in with pies for everyone. And Conner… read this wish before hand and was smiling this entire time. Then Mara showed up (in jokers blog/ kaldur + Conner's blog there dating) and she was Kal romantic interest. And since the last part is so true, you now that wish in the beginning?

_(4) Have the girls sit on thrones and wear crowns. Then the boys have to bow before them and pledge their loyalty to the girls. Then have the girls make the boys do something crazy. (You decide on what crazy thing they do it just has to involve a unicorn, flying kangaroos, and cheesecake)_

I decided to let you guys decide what to do with that. (with my few additions of course) so now the final wish.

_Heroicagal  
><em>

_Yay! Do you guys like me now? Xp thanks for the lunch! Zatanna, mind-making unicorns for everyone to ride? *shrugs* here have some pixistix and chocolate bunnies. Fire, you are great! X_

So then for the rest of the chappie we all were extremely hyper and riding on unicorns… and for the entire next chapter to. THE END… NOT

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is all about the wish of craziness, so send in your CRAZYIST thing that involves unicorns, flying kangaroos and cheesecake. SO TIRED. good. Bye.<strong>


	6. FINALLY!

**SORRY! I didn't have a lot of free time, then I went on vacation. But I'm back now so here's a new chapter**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE**

* * *

><p>As the team rode around on unicorns, the new wishes came in. Fire laughed for less time than in the last chapter… well, as far as they heard her. The next time they saw her she had a video camera and looked VERY happy. "You guys will LOVE these wishes!" She exclaimed happily.<p>

_Batmanfan2400  
><em>

_I can't login -_-... 'Nuff said. Wishes!_

1) I wish the entire team would hop into a kangaroo pouch and go kangaroo racing

2)I wish Megan would stuff cheesecake in her clothing

3)I wish that Robin would go and find a angry leprechaun and bring it back but the leprechauns pissed at being so tall xD and the leprechaun beats the team up with baseballs

4)I wish the team would sleep in a kangaroo pouch and hop all day

5)I wanna see some boxing between wally and a kangaroo. Good luck*gives wally broken helmet*

"KANGAROO RACE!" Fire yelled, way to happy for her own good. So kangaroo's appeared out of nowhere and each member of YJ unwillingly jumped into their pouches. The kangaroos all lined up. Then Fire shoot a spoon out of a lamp-monkey, and the race began. They went, over a bench, around some pillions, through doors, then through portals, through star wars, lord of the rings, justice league, ponyville, turkey, a nursery, someone's computer, a monkey, Gothem, and it ended there (turns out even kangaroo's are scared of batman) So after Fire finally managed to coax the kangaroos out of hiding (and the teenagers out of the pouches) M'gann made cheesecake and stuffed it into her clothing. Much to Wally's dismay.

So, as Wally mourned over the loss of good cheesecake (well sort-of good, considering it was M'gann's first time making cheesecake) Robin enters with an angry leprechaun, Fire hands leprechaun baseballs, and he then starts a baseball war with YJ. After the fight they were so exhausted the jumped into the kangaroos pouches and slept for the rest of the day.

NIGHT TIME!

"AN ANGRAY KANGAROO HAS INVADED THE DUNGION OF TROUBELING TROUBLE!" Fire yelled, successfully waking up the team. "ARGGGGGGHHHHH" Wally screamed as he plummeted to the floor off his nice comfy bed (I'm such a nice kidnapper xD) to the amusement of the rest of the team "Here" said Fire strapping on a broken helmet to Wally's head, "Its from Batmanfan2400"

"That would have been more helpful BEFORE I fell off the bed"

"It's not for falling off the bed silly"

"Then what's it for?"

"THAT" Fire yelled again as the area where there beds where turned into a wrestling ring. Wally was in the middle of the ring getting beat up by a kangaroo. The rest of the team were still in bed, except their beds where now were the bleachers would be in a real wrestling arena. Wally was getting beat bad the kangaroo. As the team cringed Wally seemed to finally remember his superpowers. He ran around the kangaroo until it was dizzy and fell down. "WALLY WINS" announced Fire who- apparently- was the referee. Then the kangaroo got up, and knocked Wally off his feet. "SYCH! THE KANGAROO WINS" ***troll face***

_MaraBella15_

_Yay my Oc was in the chapter ^_^ er...make robin spray paint Bruce's limo pink and dress as hello kitty and great people at walmart with everyone watching then fire can stab a kiwi repeatedly with a fork then force conner to eat the remains...er...and have kalder and mara do sumthing i don't know er...ya...um...have arty beat wally with a purse dressed as a old lady then have her replace all GA'S arrows with ones that explode with sparkles...have Fire make conner wear a superman costume and play the mirror game with superman...er...have fire sing a solo song to kalder that is the Narwal song wile he sits back freaked out. have wally eat a cake filled with laxitives that he is unaware of...make wally prank call his uncle 10 times and the last time have him choke on a random crayon! ok thats all tell everyone sorry and give megan and zatanna a hug i will spare them 4 now and oh fire here *hands her a magical spork* it will send electrical shocks to anything you stab with it ENJOY!_

Robin did not want to do the first thing considering what the consequences of painting one of Bruce's cars was. So I made the whole team do it, with a note inside saying

We thought pink was your color

_Love_

_Young Justice_

Then Robin went to wall-mart dressed as Hello kitty to greet people and the team video taped the entire thing (including some boy dressed as Dora have a smack-down with Robin) and were laughing about it for about an hour (and now Robins not the only one with blackmail) Then Fire skipped straight to the end of the wish and got her magical spork. After she fangasimed over it, she found the kiwi… and started smashing it. After a store or… 50 (running on time limit here) there was finally a kiwi with remains for Conner to eat! YAY! **(they finally convinced me to stop using the magical spork… for those last 100 kiwis anyway) **Kaldur and Mara then pranked Wally and he chased them, yelling until Artemis (dressed as an old lady) showed up and started beating him with her purse. This all happened in Star city so EVENTUALLY green arrow showed up, and they all started to act crazy (not normal people crazy FANFIC PEOPLE CRAZY! They finally learned something from us xD) So after many failed attempts to calm them down, he used his arrows on them. Only to find out that our favourite archer (that is not a clone) switched them all with sparkles (and streamers) he found out it was Artemis because the last arrow had a flag attached (like the one that says BANG! On Jokers guns) the flag read

_Dear Ollie_

_I've decided the arrows aren't my style. And because I'm your protégé your arrows must match mine_

_Artemis_

After much struggling they got Conner into the superman suit, then we had to go through the trouble of finding superman. Then it took a few hours (And chunks of kryptonite) to get them to play with each other. Then Fire sang the Narwhal song to kaldur he was freaked out so she showed him the video to. Then he was more freaked out and they had to get a bathtub full of saltwater for him because he can't go into the ocean because of the Narwhals in the ocean but he needed water because he was an atlantian so they had to get him the bathtub full of water, but not just water, saltwater, they also had to stop the very very very long run-on sentence that Fire was righting so some of the fans didn't get annoyed, also they inquired to why Fire was referring to herself in the 3rd person so that went pretty well. Then Wally (who we starved for like, half an hour) ate a cake with laxatives in it… nuff' said (if you need more info GOOGLE IT! I'm too lazy to tell you anything) Then Wally started to prank call his uncle, he did the classic refrigerator one and the one where time flies, and he did that thing were instead of talking yourself you hook up a thing were Arnold Schwarzenegger is on and stuff, and then he started doing the refrigerator one again but it ended in him telling his uncle he was choking on a crayon, which he was. Fire didn't feel like hugs so she made Conner hug Megan and Robin hug Zatanna. Then she went to play with her magical Spork. Then came back to do more wish's

_Lillianna Rider _

_(Me) First of all...FIRE YOUR NUTS GO TO ARKURM! _**(Been there done that)**

Robin; (Me) YOU ARE EPIC! NO ASTEROUS!

(Robin says thank you)

Dress up in your orignal costume "The leotard and Pixieboots" Reference Batman as "Daddy" and you have to hug this BAT-BEAR the entire segment (Hands Robin a Batman teddybear)

(I'M SORRY ROBIN! But Twillah is forcing me *Shudders* Don't make her angry or you will get tied up by Shadow Snakes...you would like her Fire...)

**(already do!)**

Kid Flash; (Twillah); TELL US THE TRUTH! ARE/WERE YOU ABUSED!

**(I think in think in the comics he was but maybe not in YJ)**

(Me) *Fearfully* TWILLAH! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!

Kid Flash; (Me) Become Artemis servant and call her "Goddess"

Artemis; (Twillah) Kiss KF!

(Me) *Facepalms* I'm Sorry Artemis I can't control her...

Aqualad; (Me) I Don't want anything bad to happen to you!

(Twillah) I DO! SING "UNDER THE SEA" BY THE LITTLE MERMAID!

Superboy; (Me) Could you PLEASE punch Superjerk for not accepting you? *Puppy eyes*

(Twillah) PUNCH THAT $$ &*%#

Miss Martian; (Me)...I'm Sorry

(Twillah) ORIGINAL FORM NOW!

Roy; (Me) *Virtual slap* HIPPERCRITICAL IDIOT!

(Twillah) Calling Arte the spy when in reality!...

Zatanna; (Me) Your One of my favourites!

(Twillah) GIVE ROBIN A LAP DANCE! VIDIO TAPE IT AND SENT IT TO HER DAD! (*Mumbles* That should shock him out of Dr. Fate...)

Twillah and Myself's Favourite YJ Characters

1. Robin

2. Kid Flash

3. Artemis

4. Zatanna

5. Aqualad

6. Red Arrow

7. Superboy

8. Miss Martian (Sorry!)

Mentors and/or Den Moms

1. Batman

2. Flash

3. Captian Marvel

4. Black Canary

5. Red Tornado

6. Green Arrow

(The Rest of the heros are somewhere here Super Jerk dosent make it to the list till he accepts Superboy)

(Me) once again SORRY!

(Twillah) *Cackles Evily Dissapears into shadows*

(Me) WAIT UP! *Runs After Twillah*

Wally is now officially Arty's servant. Her first order was for him to kiss her (everyone watched her say that order, and she had to say it with a straight face) now Robin has photographic evidence that they kissed! Then Fire made Aqualad sing under the sea… in the sea… in front of his friends…. And the royal..uh.. sea people (such as the queen)…. And of course in front of Aquaman and the entire league (and you KNOW both Robin and Zatanna are video taping it) Then superboy punched superman, and Roy rubbed his cheek from your virtual smack. Then Zatanna lap danced (?) Robin, we videotaped it and no more Dr. Fate (HAH!) unfortunately Robin was absent for quite a while, because we had to convince Tailia to let us use Lazarus pit for a certain little bird… it was Z's pet sparrow in case you were wondering, Rob just had to be the one to ask Tailia because he was the only one who could convince Batman to convince Tailia.

_Royal Crown_

_Awesome. So long since I read this story... Anyway onto the wishes:_

Roy: I wanna make you angry... soooooo stab him in the face with a fork repeadtly.

Robin: Use your mad hacking skills on anything.

Wally: Jump off a cliff and scream I believe I can fly (Just dont die) wait, no! While's he's falling he has to sing 'i believe i can fly'

All for now!

RC

Roy is now in the hospital with several fork wounds to the face. Robin hacked into the pentagon and is now working on a way to hack Fire's computers **(TRY ALL YOU WANT BIRD BOY! YOU'LL NEVER HACK MY SYSTEM) **as Robin tried that Wally jumped off a cliff, he decided to announce what he was going to sing first so he ended up yelling I believe I can fly right before he sang it. Then both Arty and Roy fired arrows that let big hard sharp spicks at the bottom of the cliff so Wally would live, when they all got back Robin was sulking because he finally hacked Fire's systems! Only to realize she had nothing but wish scarf chapters there and he found nothing to help their escape.

_Water Breather_

_AMAZING_

I have so many things to say

1st off I take wacko, crazy people, and stuff like that as compliments

2-I loved the door that eventually lead to the biscuit of Zazzamarandabo (that is one long word)

3-Thanks for answering my wishes I was so happy

**(no prob)**

4-I loved the different versions of Duck, Duck, Goose

**(thank you each version took like, five seconds of thinking)**

5- I loved how they kept on playing for like 45 minutes cause they were so into the game

**(who knew superheroes loved that game?)**

6-Poor Wally

**yea LOLZ**

7-Congrats on getting that frying pan

**Thank you**

8- I loved your random rooms

**me too**

9- I'm scared for what's in the crazy rooms

**not nearly frightened enough**

10- Can you tell us what's in them? PLEASE

**at one point in time the Joker occupied one of them, the rest are worse**

11- I loved the beginning. If I was kidnapped and my kidnapper was laughing like a maniac for over an hour, then I'd be a little scared

12- Oh does that mean I'm going to Arkham? Can I bring my bestest buddy with me? Will Joker be there?

**I can get you into Arkham! Sure you can bring your best buddy! Depends on when you go there**

This is my vision for the wish of craziness:

Have the WHOLE Justice League be in a meeting in the Watch Tower (except for Roy). Then have Kaldur, Roy, Wally, Robin, and Conner break in. Kaldur will be in front on a unicorn holding his swords. Behind him will be the other four on kangaroos with wings. In their hands (not including Kal) will be cheese cake. They'll have more stored in bags on the kangaroos and on their bodies. Then before any of the JL can react Kaldur screams "ATTACK" while raising one of his swords. Then the other four boys/kangaroos take off flying/jumping while throwing cheesecake at the JL members. Then at the last possible moment Fire pulls them away from being killed.

Don't have to use that, but I was laughing while writing it.

I liked this chapter :)

There the Justice league was, discussing boring topics which I will not say. When suddenly the door burst open and "ATTACK" the justice league didn't know what hit them in the confusing mess they saw cheese cake, Kangaroos, water swords, and more cheese cake. Then as the cheese cake clears they see Kal on a unicorn with his swords, Roy, Wally, Robin and Conner on Kangaroos with wings holding MORE cheesecake. They all stare at each other for a moment before the league has cheesecake vision again.

**The following scene is to horrible to be written in a rated T fic***

Then at the last possible moment the founders of the league saw the person they feared most …... … THE JOKER!

JUST KIDDING!

They saw the girl with the scarves of evilness. "Hi Guys, MISS ME!" there surprise at seeing her allowed her to drag the bloody young heroes away.

LATER AT FIRE'S BASMENT

"UGH I ACHE ALL OVER" exclaimed Wally. "can It get any worse!"

"For you and Arty" said Fire "it sure can" she then ended the chapter and explained in the authors note

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER IS NOTHING BUT SPITEFIRE! ONLY SPITEFIRE WHISH'S FOR THIS NEXT ONE (maybe you can throw in a bit of the other pairings) and no weddings because I already have a wish for that!<strong>


End file.
